Daddy's Girl
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: Mattimeo returns in this story. Redwall's plants refuse to grow, and after eating a poisonous berry, most of Redwall will die. Until a certain girl emerges from the past with her family.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

-_A young mouse maiden climbed out of the stream. She had been relaxing after a very long journey. Her scars had finally healed leaving three long scars running across her previously lovely face. She got into her fresh garments, and went into her family's newly built home. Inside was her family consisting of three males, and her mother. Her weak father noticed her, "My little flower, will you sing me a song?" She nodded,_

"There once was a young mouse maid,

who was called a flower,

who went on a long journey.

All that she took with her,

many water skins,

also two flowers,

one a Narcissus,

the other a Jonquil.

First she found a building,

that was in progress,

in which she found,

a rusting sword.

She made many friends there,

but knew it couldn't last,

her perfect Jonquil,

became tense-past.

She talked to a new friend,

who helped her with her deed,

leaving the dead flower,

in the place of the sword.

Then she arrived in a secret town,

up north in a forest

there a beautiful rose,

was quite about dead.

She dug it back up,

from the deep hole,

she then placed her dead Narcissus,

in the roses' grave.

She then traveled to the ocean,

to the huge rocks poking out of there,

there she found an old spear,

still attacking an old enemy.

She traveled back to the town,

where she found the rose,

there she fond herbs dieing,

but she still took them home.

They all took the place,

in her heart of the flowers,

but she did know,

one day she would go home."

_-The mouse maiden looked sadly at her father asleep. Her mother helped her put her mask on. Bandages wouldn't stay in the right position, so she had to wear a mask with herbs instead. She painted the mask to look like her old face. She knew that one day she would be unmasked again._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-In Redwall, it was late spring and none of the plants were blooming. Just then John noticed something in the notes of Abbess Germaine about Melissa, one of Martin's young companions. They called her a seer, and one of her predictions was 'One spring none of the plants will bloom in Redwall, do not pick new plants. Stick with the old'. John told them the story of the seer:

Melissa the Seer traveled with Martin the Warrior with her brother, Raoune the Warrior, and her sister Sissy the Healer. During the war with the wildcats, they hid to avoid capture like Martin. The woodlanders let them in, and they told them that they were experienced in warfare. Melissa got badly injured in the final battle, they found her collapsed next to Martin, having crawled there after being injured. It always seemed that Martin and his young companions had more than a friendship. John had found two papers written by her, the first saying: "Our champion and my brother are ill, and my second sight says that they have but two seasons left in their life. I am leaving on a journey to find a cure. On this document, which the Abbess has promised to hide greatly, I will tell the truth for the first time: my name is Melissa Lily-Pad, daughter of Laterose of Noonvale and Martin the Warrior of the northern cliffs. I will make my family proud, I will find a cure for this malady. Beware the Xonit berries, they are like grapes, but more plump and with no middle. They are fine when not cooked. Which is why I made them into Arsenic Punch." Her second message was covered in tears: "I didn't make it in time to save my brother! But I swear that I will live on in his memory. For the one who first reads this, avoid the Xonit if you value your twins' lives. Avoid them and the ones who have eaten them cooked. It is too late to save your warrior, but not his son. Warn the son for he will be your only hope." She then left to go wandering with her sister for the rest of their lives. Her sister returned to die here at a very old age. None have spotted Melissa since.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Lily walked down the path and arrived at her family's small shack. She saw her father on the cot. Her mother looked just like her, but she had lost her lung power. Lily was the only one who could sing and not sound like a strangled wildcat in water. Her grandfather was the worst singer in the shack, even with her mom breathing in between words and her dad coughing up blood every so often. At the moment her grandpa was 'singing', "Grandpa, stop! I can't take it! YOU CAN NOT SING GRANDPA, YOU JUST ARE MAKING SOUNDS LIKE A WILDCAT IN WATER!" He stared at Lily and sighed. She was the only one who wasn't tone deaf, so if she said you suck, you sucked. All of the sudden they heard a noise, Lily looked out of the home and saw vermin, the biggest hoard she had seen ever! She motioned for them to leave, and they packed in silence. Her father was lifted in a cart by the other men and her Grandpa and uncle got behind the bar and started pulling. The two girls hopped in and got their weapons ready. They fired spear after spear, shot arrow after arrow. Their goal, Redwall Abbey.

-An hour later Lathina hopped out and raced down the path to warn the Abbey. Lily kept an eye out for the vermin, what had caught her attention was the leader, another flippin' wildcat! Man, those were the worst leaders. Dang it! She gazed out at the woods when she heard the bells, wait, bell**_s_**? Last time she came there was only one! When they got in view of the Abbey she saw her mother on the wall-tops. The gate was open and the men pulled it in.

-An hour later the gates closed. The abbey beasts took her father upstairs, to the infirmary. A older mouse walked up and asked, "My child, how was your father injured?" I replied, "A giant eagle attacked us, and it hit my father. It's been two seasons now, that he has been injured." The man called out, "Mattimeo, how about you settle this family near the orchard?" A young boy ran up to us. He sipped a drink from a beaker, I sniffed and murmured, "Arsenic Punch." The boy whipped around, "How do you know that? We just found this drink ourselves, unless." I spoke up, "Unless what?" He stared at me, "Unless you are a seer named Melissa." I laughed, "My name is Lily, but I am a seer, and I saw you telling us the name when my mother asks."

-Lily made some bows, and plenty of arrows. She taught a few people how to shoot far and hard, along with Constance and the customized bow and arrows. Some of her students included Auma, Tess, Tim, and Mattimeo. She was pretty quiet and average. No one noticed her when she walked the yard unless they were actually looking for her. Lily fit in well, and that made some people wonder. How could a seer/warrior/healer fit in at Redwall so easily?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Mattimeo and Lily were becoming great friends. Matti missed his dad, and all of the things they did together. Lily was quiet and never mentioned her past. Lily finally walked up to the Abbot one day and told him she knew where the cure was for the disease. She was leaving early the next morning when no one was expecting them. She went to bed in her families tent, after telling her father what she was planning. He also had a special mental ability, Lily could see the future, and he could talk to people in their sleep.

-Mattimeo saw Martin in his sleep. Martin was sitting down in a chair, and didn't look too good. He said, "Mattimeo, your newest friend needs help,

Follow the maiden

Near and Far

You eight companions

No matter what comes to par

One, the smallest will seem weak

Until he will find what you seek

The twins who get along well

Are warriors that are swell

The biggest one of your group

Will help make vermin zoup

The quickest of the team

Will be quickest to climb a beam

The curliest one traveling with you

Will knock down enemies with a boom

The young warrior mouse with his father's sword

Will be great crossing the ford

The seer with many secrets

Will easily get rid of pests

She will lead you all with knowledge


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Please accept the fact that I refuse to swear. I try to make this story the closest possible to the real book, but hey, no one's perfect!

* * *

Chapter 4

- Mattimeo met up with Lily along with Sam, Auma, Tess, Tim, Jude, and baby Rollo. Lily had many sacks, she handed a light one to Tess, food to Tim, Sam, and Mattimeo, and everything else to her and Auma. She gave Tess and Tim bows, promising to teach them along the way, Auma a special set of arrows, and a special bow, and Sam throwing daggers. Sam and Mattimeo already had weapons of their own, Matti had the sword, and Sam had his mom's old sling. Lily had a stick (A/N: You'll see what it is), a bow, many arrows, a sling, and a pouch of herbs. They slipped out and walked past the vermin camp.

-Lily followed an old worn map. She was positive about the map and what it said. They wandered north, and and it was pretty uneventful for quite some time. Then she motioned to them. They hid in a bush, and a group of five vermin appeared, "Where did those little brats go? Their parents wouldn't send their kids away for nothing." Another vermin replied, "I dunno, maybe their parents wanted to get them away from the invasion." The first hit the second, "You idjit, they has the abbey's treasure. And they is going somewhere to hide it!" She stood upright, "By golly, you chappies ought to learn how to speak properly. It's pronounced 'you idiot, they have the treasure of the abbey, which we don't, and they are going somewhere to hide it from us lunatics." None of them looked happy about this insult. But none of them had the chance to say so, because Lily shot them all.

-Days later, after six months of traveling, they arrived at a giant rock wall. Lily crouched at a bush. Calmly, she pushed it aside, the hole was just barely too small for them. Lily grabbed Rollo's hand, leading him to the hole, "Remember Rollo, don't do anything but touch the red stone." He nodded, and Lily motioned the others back. Seconds later, the rocks fell down, revealing a little nook. It had a pond in the middle, and Lily motioned to the creek, "You can refill your water satchels there. Don't touch the pond, it's the cure. The algae in the bottom makes it special." Lily filled up the canteens that she had forbade anyone from touching. After this was done they set back out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

-Lily led them back at an excruciating pace. She wanted to save everyone she could. They still had not seen under her mask, she didn't even take it off to sleep. The paint was wearing off and it now looked like an oval with two holes, one for one eye, and the other for her mouth. For some reason, no one had seen her other eye as of yet. She noticed a cabin about sunset and walked right up to it. After one knock a funny looking hare answered, "Ah, little Lily maid warrioress, how pleasured to re make your acquaintance!" She seemed pleased, and motioned for the others to come. The cabin was very oddly decorated, "Ballow, our home is under attack, will you guys help us out?" The hare nodded and an old badger entered the room, she spoke with an odd accent, "Of course we will help you, after what your father did for us." Lily nodded, "Thank you." The badger spoke up, "When are you going to take off your mask Lily, the wounds should have healed by now." Lily sighed, "I just don't want anyone to see my face, but yes, it is healed." She took off her mask, and everyone saw her face. It had three freshly healed scars going across her left eye. Without the worn out mask, she actually looked quite beautiful. They all went to sleep.

-The next morning, everyone and the new friends packed up and rushed back to Redwall. When Redwall got in sight, everyone saw Lily in action, she shot arrow after arrow, distracting the enemy as the others snuck threw the door that Constance just opened for them. But Lily had the medicine. Suddenly the last vermin dropped to the ground, dead. Lily was holding her sword, her scars showing clearly. She walked up and Constance could barely recognize Lily. She shook her head, "Lily? Well, you definitly had a good reason for being shy. Hurry, get inside."

-Lily explained to everyone what the medicine was, "This is the Eternal Water of the midnight pond. It is the only cure for the sickness caused by the Xonit berries. The only problem is that those who drink of this water will live forever. So they will have to make a choice."

-Constance asked her, "And how come you know all of this Lily? Because it sure isn't common knowledge."

-Lily looked at the ground, "My name is Melissa Lily-Pad, the last time that I was here I was known as Melissa the Seer. This is the cure that I found. Out of all the people to get sick the first time, only Raone died. I miss him, but he was dead when I came back. I revived my grandfather Luke and my mother. But my brother died of illness, so he couldn't come back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone! But I have run dry on how to end this, do until further notice, this story is discontinued.**


End file.
